<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride on the Wild side by CAH_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205276">Ride on the Wild side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAH_3/pseuds/CAH_3'>CAH_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Max, Sam/Max fandom, sam and max freelance police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Feral, M/M, Magenta Prickles, Pheromones, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAH_3/pseuds/CAH_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, Max's curiosity gets the better of him after picking up a mysterious vial from the scene of the crime. The results are wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max/Sam (Sam &amp; Max), Sam/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride on the Wild side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Smut! YAY! :D Since it seems that folks loved the first one, I decided to make another. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one too~ ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ride on the wild side</p><p> </p><p>(Okay this will get very, very wild and will likely either make you blush, nosebleed or scream in horror. Please brace yourself and enjoy the ride~)</p><p> </p><p>“AH-HAHAHA! Tonight shall be the night that the world will lust only and only me. Once I release my new perfume that makes any other woman smell like the trash they are but make me smell like Qetesh...hehehehahaha! All the men shall be at my mercy! No one can stop me, Magenta Prickles, to become a goddess!” CRASH! The whole building shook as a giant Monster truck came through the wall, leaving a massive hole and debris in its wake...basically there’s no wall there anymore.<br/>
“What in the--?!” A blur of white comes crashing through the windshield yelling: “BOOGA BOOGA!” And landing on the mad woman’s face, causing her to scream and struggle to get whatever it was off of her face. Too bad the warehouse she was using had very poor railings; as she struggled, the railing broke and caused her to fall into a vat of purplish-green liquid.<br/>
“Phew! That was close! You alright, lil buddy?” Sam asked; he managed to grab Max before he fell with the villainess.<br/>
“Never better, Sam!” Max said blithely as he was being pulled up. The duo look down to see the villainess managed to climb out of the vat, running away from the warehouse as it begins to shake and come apart.<br/>
“Guess that’s our cue to leave. Let’s go, Max!”<br/>
“Right behind you!” They start booking it, Max stops a moment to grab a small pink bottle filled with some sort of liquid and stores it away in his inventory.<br/>
=============================================================</p><p>“ACH-EEE!”<br/>
“Jeez, Sam! You okay? You’ve been sneezing almost non stop since we left that old warehouse,” Max snides in annoyance.<br/>
“Ahh...Sorry, Max. When you have a strong sense of smell like I do, too many scents hitting ya at once can be irritating to the nasal cavity,” Sam sniffs, blowing his nose in a tissue.<br/>
“I think I’ll go take a hot shower. Maybe that’ll help…”<br/>
“Ya do that, Sam. You’re overdue for one,” Max grinned, Sam chucks his dirty jacket at him.<br/>
“Smartalec.” Sam huffed, went to the bathroom. Max gags and throws the jacket in a corner of the office. ‘Speaking of smells…’ Max pulls out the bottle and looks at it more thoroughly; it was a cylinder, colored magenta with heart shaped grooves and something etched onto the bottle.<br/>
“Ph-Pharoh-Pheeero??? What the hell is this? Some kind of perfume...weird name though. I hate it.” Max sees the lid; a cork holding in the mysterious liquid. He sniffs it. There was a very faint smell. It smelled mild and sweet, like flowers. But that was just from the cork. ‘This stuff will probably make Sam sneeze up a storm...but I just gotta know!’ Max listened for the water to run,  anxiously attempting to open the bottle. With his hands? No. With a proper corkscrew? No. Teeth? Yeah, that’s the ticket. He gnaws at the bottle, his teeth clinking against the glass. He manages to get a tooth stuck in the cork, but at that moment, the water shut off as well. Max tried pulling out his tooth free from the cork; using his feet to give it an extra OMPH! The cork comes free from the bottle, it’s contents spilling all over Max. It did indeed smell like flowers and...Musk? The bathroom door opens, Sam walking out, garbed in his robe and sighing in relief.<br/>
“Ah...That was the ticket. Now I can smell without snee--” He sniffs the air. He huffs,shaking his head as his vision becomes...rosey.<br/>
“Sam? You okay?” Max pipes up and shakes some of the liquid off his fur. Sam eyed Max...rather hungrily. The canine sniffs in Max’s direction and takes a rather large stomp forward. “Saaaam? Hellloooo! You alright? Hey, quit looking at me like that…” Max sweats, taking a step back; Sam continues forward while Max quickly backs up until he hits the wall. ‘Shit…’  “Look, Sam. I can explain…” A deep, guttural growl emerged from Sam's throat, sending chills down Max’s spine. Sam draws nearer, his eyes half lidded and staring at the lago intently. “ Sam….SAM….!” The canine was in his face, sniffing all around until he stopped at the neck, inhaling deeply and exhaling; his hot breath sent tingles down Max’s nerves. “ The...the bottle was gonna be evidence for that crazy dame! But I couldn't read what it was so I tried opening it but the damn thing spiiiLLLD?!” Max tried explaining, but it would seem that Sam wasn’t listening. He licks and nips at the skin, content and quiet growling following. Max flushed, tried to get away but failed as the big lug had him trapped. “ Sam, what the hell has gotten into you? Not that I don’t enjoy this…” Max’s voice trailed off as he took a closer look at his friend; his robe came loose, practically half way off. The lago also felt something rub up against his upper leg. 'Uh-oh.' Max gulped, " H-hey easy there, big guy. No need to get so excited. Then again, it's a curse of my very own. No one can resist the Max~" A lustful growl escapes from the large dog's throat as he lifts Max up and throws him on the desk, laying him on his stomach with his bum in the air. "Oof! Getting a bit rough there, big…" Max's voice trails off as he feels hot breathing near his entrance, as well as his own little excitement. What sounds like a guttural but deep whine from Sam as he starts rubbing Max's thighs, coaxing them to relax as they are pulled apart, giving Sam room to follow what his instincts are telling him. He grabs Max's tail, feeling it in between his fingers as he dives in; licking his perineum with his large wet tongue. Max squeaks at the sensation. "Ngh-aahhhaaaa! S-Sam…!" His face flushing, clawing at the hardwood desk as his friend continues to lick him up and down, squeezing his tail and making him squirm. 'Damnit why?!' Max cursed himself internally for being so sensitive there and just...unravelling at the mercy of Sam tongue. The warm sensation stopped, Max is pulled closer to Sam, his legs dangling off the desk. Max looked behind him, Sam’s robe was gone and he was very eager to say the least. Sam rubs against Max’s entrance, towering over him, holding the rabbit’s wrists down and biting at the scruff of his neck while panting heavily and growling. Max’s heart is thundering. He’s scared out of his mind. He rarely sees Sam like this; so animalistic and feral. It was pretty hot to be frank. Sam thrusts forward, sinking deep inside Max. Max gasps and moans, feeling oh so full and warm. He giggles in euphoria. “Haaa...hehehe...negh-ahh~” Sam growls deeply, letting go of Max’s scruff and nuzzles his muzzle into Max’s shoulder, whines affectionately before thrusting deep and steady. Max babbles and moans loudly, his mind is melting, everything goes fuzzy, nothing but bliss and warmth seeps through his little body. Sam huffs and pants, his thrusts gradually get faster and sloppy. “Grrrr...RrrrrRAWR!” Sam bites down on Max’s scruff again, harder this time, just enough to draw a bit of blood and the knot finally snaps. Howls of pleasure echo from the office, into the night.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Sam holds Max close, licking the wound he caused, slowly coming down back into reality. “W...what happened?” Sam asked sleepily. Max, who was half asleep himself muttered, “Wild...ya took me on a ride...to the wild side…” He falls asleep, snoring. Sam looks around the office, sees the sticky mess on the desk. ‘Eugh...Gotta clean that up later,’ Sam thought. He looked to his right. There was a pink bottle laying on the floor. Sam reached for it carefully as he didn’t want to wake Max and examined the bottle. The color, the groves and the etched-in letters. “Pheromones,” Sam read, dawning on him on what just happened. Sam just laid there on the floor, flustered. Looking at Max and his sleeping form he thought, ‘I swear this bunny is gonna be the death of me…’ Max nuzzles into Sam’s chest. The lovable hound sighs and drifts to sleep,  ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>